Too Close To Be Just A Friend
by rayquaza girl
Summary: When her father goes away on a two week trip Lucy goes to stay with her best friend Natsu but when Natsu's family start to have problems and Lucy and Natsu get closer as Lucy comforts him that start to go over the friendship line which terrifies them both will they give in to their feelings or will they play it safe?. main pairings Natsu x Lucy and Zeref x Mavis


immediate Since I finally got some inspiration I decided to write please don't be too harsh on me it's been a while since I've written fanfiction so please bear with me and I apologise for any grammar mistakes

"you're going for how long?" exclaimed Lucy Heartfilia so loudly her father had to cover his ears "I said I will be going for two weeks" he repeated rubbing his head, his ears were still ringing from his daughter's loud exclamation. "what am I supposed to do" she said at a smaller volume then before after the shock had worn off "calm down the staff will still be here" Jude said simply placing his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together. "that's not the point can I at least stay at a friend's house so I won't get lonely please daddy" Lucy said batting her eyelashes and giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster hoping to at least make the best of the situation. Jude took one look at his daughter and sighed knowing that she wouldn't give in till he agreed "you're just like your mother "he said quietly placing his hand on his face in exasperation "fine" he said Lucy squealed and made a run for the door "wait a minute Lucy" he said managing to catch her before she was out the door "what?" she asked curiously "if you want to stay at a friend's house I will need to hear from their parents or you shall be staying here is that understood" Jude said firmly

"yeah understood "Lucy said before running out the door and she made her way to school.

Across Magnolia another household was also having a noisy morning "hey get up you lazy brat or you'll be walking to school" said a stern voice. Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes sleepily to see his irritable father Igneel standing in the doorway. Natsu gingerly lifted himself up until he was sat up in bed "I'm up I'm up" he said groggily glaring slightly at his father "good Zeref and Wendy are already up and dressed so get a move on" Igneel said before turning around and heading down stairs. When Natsu made sure that his father was out of sight he flipped him off before reluctantly beginning his morning routine. It didn't take long for Natsu to get ready he'd picked up a couple of pieces of clothing that were lying on his floor and gave it an experimental sniff 'yep clean enough' he thought to himself before he quickly put the items on and hurried down stairs. Down stairs in the kitchen the rest of the family were already eating breakfast. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked around. His older brother Zeref was maturely eating his breakfast dressed up in his uniform Zeref went to a fancy private school called Alvarez academy. Noticing Natsu looking at him Zeref smiled "I see you're finally up "he said with a slight playful tone in his voice. Natsu would have said a nasty retort but his parents were present and Zeref could basically cry at will and he had already had enough of his father's voice this morning. On the opposite side of the table sat his younger step-sister Wendy who was eating cereal when she noticed him she smiled but didn't say anything since her mouth was filled with cereal. His step-mother Grandeeney was bustling around the kitchen when she noticed Natsu she efficiently placed his breakfast in front of him. He gave quick thanks before be began to devour the food in front of him. Zeref looked at him in distaste while Wendy just giggled and Igneel sounded like he was supressing a groan.

After breakfast the dragneels all got in the car. Grandeeney took a separate car and took Wendy with her since her middle school was nearer the hospital where Grandeeney worked as a nurse. So Igneel was tasked with dropping off Zeref and Natsu which was much more challenging then the sounds. Natsu hated the car he got unbearable motion sickness and every car ride was his version of his own personal hell. Zeref would always sit in the front passenger seat being the oldest had its perks after all and he would rather not be in the back with a nauseous Natsu. All the way to school Natsu leaned out of the window willing himself to die Zeref always said that he was being very over dramatic for a 10-minute journey but Natsu never listened. After what felt like forever to Natsu they arrived at school Natsu thanked the lord for making the car stop and was just about to get out of the car went zeref held him back "what?" he said slightly irritably since all he wanted to do was get out of this metal death trap "can you please give this to Mavis if you see her "Zeref said handing him an envelope. Natsu scowled "I don't want to be involved in your romance stuff besides Mavis has been absent recently so I don't know if she's in" Natsu said

"oh "said zeref "she hasn't told me that she's sick I guess I'll call her later" he added sadly

"well I'm getting out of her before Zeref imitates a waterfall bye" Natsu said quickly jumping out of the car and running to class.

When he arrived in class he was greeted by his best friend Lucy waving at him from her seat. Natsu grinned at her and hurried over to his seat next to her " hey Luce " he greeted with his usual bright smile Lucy smiled back "hey Natsu " she said facing him with her face resting on her hands that were supported by her elbows that were resting on the desk "you aren't late for once" she added giggling Natsu leaned back in his chair and replied "hey it's not always my fault I'm late Zeref makes me late by having one of his waterfall episodes" although he tried to be convincing he had a gut feeling Lucy wasn't buying it "yeah I'm sure that's the reason" Lucy said sarcastically raising her eyes to the ceiling "come on flame brain you can't just blame everything on your brother" said the voice of Natsu's friend/enimeime Gray "shut it ice cube " Natsu growled marching over to Gray with clenched fists "do you want me to punch you" he said when he was a few inches away from Gray "try me pyro" Gray replied not intimidated in the slightest. Natsu was just about to rise to Gray's provocation when their teacher Macao walked in "settle down Natsu and you too Gray or do I have to get Erza "he threated Lucy had never seen those two move so fast and Lucy didn't wonder why. Erza Scarlet was the president of the disciplinary committee and didn't take any crap from anyone no one wanted to get on her bad side. During all the commotion of Natsu's and Gray's normal routine she had completely forgotten about asking Natsu if she could stay with him Lucy almost kicked herself but decided to ask him at lunch instead.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Natsu jumped out of his seat as it was time for his favourite time of the school day lunch. He impatiently waited for Lucy he was tapping his foot eager to get moving. Finally, Lucy joined him at the door and they made their way to the cafeteria. While they were walking, Lucy got Natsu's attention "hey Natsu can I ask you something?" Lucy asked

"hmm yeah I guess" Natsu replied curious to know what she wanted

"well my dad is going away for 2 weeks and I was wondering if I could stay with you because otherwise I would be alone in that house" Lucy said quickly hoping that it wasn't too fast for him to understand but he seemed to have gotten the message "hmmm yep it shouldn't be a problem I'll contact mum and ask just in case" he said with a goofy grin. "thanks, you're the best" Lucy said hugging him. It took her a few moments to realise what she was doing and let go immediately a slight blush on her face. Natsu who appeared to be oblivious to her blushed just nodded at her "it's no problem Luce" he said Lucy smiled back and the duo continued their way to the cafeteria.

When they reached their destination, and got their food they went to sit with the rest of their friends. "hey Lu" said Lucy's good fried levy who was sitting next to her boyfriend Gajeel who had his arm around her "hey levy "Lucy said sitting down next to her dear friend while Natsu sat opposite them. Lucy and levy chatted throughout lunch while Natsu and Gajeel exchanged their usual string of threats at each other. Lunch ended with Natsu and Gajeel narrowly avoiding Erza's wrath as they had almost knocked her cake to the ground and to Erza that was an unforgivable act. They left the cafeteria with levy scolding Gajeel and Lucy glaring disapprovingly at Natsu who avoided eye contact with her.

When school ended, Lucy waited outside for her car and she didn't have to wait long before a grand looking black car pulled up in front of the school. Stepping out of the front passenger seat of the car emerged Virgo Lucy's maid. "did you have a good day princess?" Virgo asked taking Lucy's bag from her and putting it in the car "I did thank you Virgo" she replied to the maid who was now opening the door for her "very good princess" Virgo said closing the car door behind Lucy and once Virgo got back in the car they started on back home.

As soon as she got home Lucy ran up to her room and belly flopped on her bed crossing her fingers that Natsu's parents would let her stay. While she waited, she did her homework, watched some crappy reality tv and began to pick what outfits she would take with her if she could stay at Natsu's place.

At about 8'oclock Lucy heard a knock at her door. She got off her bed and answered the door. It was Virgo "the master wishes to see you "Virgo said in her usual emotionless tone "ok thanks Virgo" Lucy said making her way to her father's study with bated breath. When she arrived, she knocked on the solid oak doors Her knocked echoed around the large hallway and Lucy started to regret knocking so loud "come in" said her father's voice from inside Lucy slowly opened the door and walked towards her father's desk. Her father looked up at her "ah Lucy I assume you already know what this is about" he said and Lucy nodded holding her breath in suspense "well I had a chat with your friends' mother and I have decided to let you stay there while I'm away" he said Lucy's face lit up with joy "oh thank you daddy" she attempting to hug him over his desk which was no easy feat. "just wait a minute Lucy I'm warning you if I hear that you have done anything to tarnish the Heartfilia name I will not allow this again do you understand?" he said sternly Lucy nodded enthusiastically "I won't let you down daddy" she said and without another word she turned around and sped out of the room she was happy that she had already started to sort out outfits.

After school the next day Lucy walked with Natsu out of the school. Natsu was looking at her strangely and Lucy noticed "what?" she asked curiously

"don't you have more luggage then that? "he asked gesturing to her usual school bag Lucy began to laugh "Virgo is dropping off my stuff at your house so I don't have to carry it" Lucy explained with a smile "speaking of which is anyone picking us up?" Lucy asked looking around the car park "nope its Wednesday mum and dad are working late today so I have to walk" he said as he started to walk along a street that was just outside the school "but I don't want to walk" Lucy groaned.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Natsu's house and Natsu dug around in his pocket for his keys. Lucy waited for 5 minutes until she decided to pipe up "isn't there anyone who can let us in" she said a hit of desperation in her voice "huh oh well Zeref is most likely home but he probably has his earphones in with his emo music on full blast so he won't hear us" Natsu said as he continued to rummage through his pockets. Luckily a couple of minutes later Natsu found his keys much to Lucy's relief and putting the key in the lock Natsu let them both in. when they walked in Lucy recognised her bags in the hallway and was happy that they had arrived ok. Just then a cat walked into the hallway and rubbed up against Natsu's legs "hey happy" Natsu said brightly picking the cat up and stroking him "hey Lucy you remember happy don't you" Natsu said pushing Happy into Lucy's face "yeah I remember him" Lucy said stroking happy's head. Happy purred for a moment then jumped out of Natsu's arms. "hey Luce can you wait here for a moment I've got to tell Zeref I'm home" Natsu said already half way up the stairs before Lucy had even answered but Lucy just managed to nod before Natsu was completely out of sight.

Natsu came down stairs a few moments later and without warning he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her into the living room. When he let go of her hand Lucy wasn't sure what had happened and she just stood there dazed while Natsu started to set up guild wars on the ps4 and she became extremely aware of how fast her heart was beating against her ribcage it was bothering her why was this happening to her. She thought deeply for a moment until she was brought back to reality by Natsu handing her the spare controller and she pushed her worried to the back of her mind.

"yes, I win again" Natsu exclaimed standing up and fist pumping while Lucy hung her head in shame "you cheated" she said to him in frustration "no I didn't you just suck" he teased sticking his tongue out at her. Now enraged Lucy aimed a punch at him which Natsu easily dodged while laughing. "you are the worst" Lucy said crossing her arms against her chest "hey don't get mad Luce it's just a game anyway I'm parched you want anything?" he asked getting up to go to the kitchen "just some lemonade if you have it" Lucy replied

"coming right up "Natsu said going into the kitchen. A couple of minutes after Natsu left the doorbell rang "can you get that Luce" Natsu yelled from the kitchen "sure "Lucy said getting up and heading to the door. She opened it as soon as she reached it and looked to see who it was. It was Mavis but she wasn't her normal cheerful self. She had dark circles under her eyes her hair was a mess and her puff red eyes implied that she had been crying. "hey Mavis why are you here?" she said the concern evident in her voice

"I came to see Zeref is he here?" she asked quietly looking down at her feet Lucy was just about to answer when Natsu came to the door "Zeref is upstairs in his room Mavis" Natsu said inviting her inside "thanks" Mavis said still in that quiet tone. Mavis went up the stairs, Lucy looked at her retreating back "I'm worried about her "she said to Natsu "I wonder what's wrong?"

"why don't we go find out "Natsu said gesturing towards the stairs

"no, we can't do that it's an invasion of privacy" Lucy said but it was too late Natsu was already climbing the stairs as quietly as he could. Lucy followed him whispering for him to stop but Natsu being Natsu wasn't listening. They reached Zeref's door and Natsu placed his ear up against it "Natsu this is wrong" Lucy hissed but Natsu silenced her and listened hard to catch the conversation within. Lucy sighed deciding that there was no talking him out of this (and because the curiosity was eating her alive) she decided to listen in too. The conversation that they over heard was this: "are you sure?" Zeref said in a slightly panicky voice

"yes, I'm sure" Mavis said in that quiet voice again but this time it was a little shakier as if she was about to cry "oh my god I'm so sorry Mavis this is all my fault" Zeref said as he started to sob

"oh no don't blame yourself please don't " Mavis said

Lucy took her ear away from the door wide eyed Natsu looked at her "what's up with you?" he asked her inquisitively cocking his head to the side confused about her reaction. It was a little while before Lucy spook "Natsu I think Mavis is pregnant" she said.


End file.
